Merlin Holmes
by loti-day
Summary: Part 1 of the Merlin Holmes series. John is just as suprised as you are to learn that Sherlock has a little brother. The first time John met him, Merlin had a gun pressed to his head. (Part 2 is up)
1. Chapter 1

this is a collaboration between me and my best friend Lizzielulu, so please be nice, and constructive criticism welcome :).

* * *

The first time John Watson ever saw Merlin Holmes the boy in question was tied to a chair. He had a bruise on his temple and a cut on his cheek, his knuckles were bruised and there were tears in his eyes. Merlin looked up at one of his older brothers and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it as the man standing next to him pressed a gun to his temple.

~One Day Earlier~

"Sherlock, Mycroft is calling me again, can't you just talk to him? It might be important." John said looking at his phone which glared the three missed calls at him no matter how many times he deleted them.

"I already know what he wants, and I'm not going to do it," Sherlock said not looking up from his microscope.

"How could you know what he wants, you haven't even talked to him yet"

"John, by now you should know that I don't have to ask" Sherlock told him sounding utterly bored as he changed the slides under his microscope.

John rolled his eyes, "So what does he want then?"

"He wants me to pick up Merlin." Sherlock said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, Merlin. And Merlin is…"

"My little brother."

"You have a little brother! Why didn't you ever tell me? Why haven't I ever met him?" John exclaimed extremely surprised by this piece of information, and more than a little exasperated at the thought of_ another_ Holmes brother.

"Mycroft pays for his boarding school fees. Lately Merlin's been invited to spend the holidays off with his friends from school but he's not going anywhere this holiday, so Mycroft needs to look after him and to do that he needs to pick Merlin up, which Mycroft can't do because he's a lazy sod and then there's the Korean elections to see to…"

"The Korean what?" John asked.

Sherlock continued as if John had never said anything, "He's going to ask me to do it, and I don't want to, so I'm not going to."

"Why not? He's your brother."

"He's hormonal, accident prone, useless, and he's an idiot. I suspect the only reason he's not going on holiday with his friends is because they've realized all of this and have found someone better to spend time with."

"Sherlock that's a bit harsh, he is your brother. I don't like Harry as much as I should but she's my sister and despite all her flaws I do love her. I try to spend time with her and do favors for her. He's your brother; they're both your brothers. Stop being a whiny git and just do it."

"It'll be time consuming and tedious. I have better things to do." Sherlock argued using his own special brand of logic.

"Do you just have to pick him up and take him to Mycroft's?" John asked finished with trying to make Sherlock see reason.

"Yes."

"Then I could do it, or one of Mycroft's men."

"No, nobody but a blood relative is allowed do it. That's the school rule- there's no way around it, we've tried multiple times."

"I can't believe you sometimes, you're just going to leave your younger brother at school."

"No Mycroft will have left him at school, that's what he'll think anyway."

John gave up trying to reason with Sherlock at that point. Mycroft would probably find a way to make it all work out anyway. John spent the next hour and a half looking for a picture of this Merlin Holmes but he couldn't find any anywhere, no family photographs, no school portraits, not even any random pictures from growing up that parents accumulate like Mrs. Hudson's doily collection. John didn't even find any indication that Merlin Holmes even existed. How could John have never heard of Merlin? John actually felt bad for the boy; it couldn't have been easy growing up with two brothers like Mycroft and Sherlock.

* * *

The topic of Merlin didn't come up for another day. Not until an hour after Sherlock would have picked up Merlin had he been willing.

"What is it Mycroft," Sherlock sighed as he answered the phone sounding more than a little put out with the conversation already, "No I didn't pick him up. I had a case," Sherlock lied, "He's still at school waiting… Mycroft of course he is. What do you mean they say he's already gone; only you or I could have picked him up…? His uncle? We don't have any uncles." Comprehension dawned on Sherlock's face then it was quickly replaced by worry, "I'll look at it." Sherlock hung up.

"What's wrong?" John asked, recognizing the tense look on Sherlock's face.

"Mycroft didn't pick up Merlin, he thought I was doing it. Somebody's taken Merlin, Mycroft's sending me a picture he got from the school security camera of whoever it was who took Merlin. He's also sending a car; we're going to his office to sort this out. Merlin's such an idiot. How could he not know he doesn't have any uncles?"

"I really doubt that Merlin went willingly…" John started to say.

Sherlock raised a single finger silencing John as his phone vibrated. Sherlock's eyes got wide and pressed his lips together, than he said one word. "Moriarty."

"What about him?" John said, lost as to what Moriarty had to do with this.

"He took Merlin."

"How can you tell?" Sherlock wordlessly showed John the picture Mycroft had sent him. John was surprised; it was Moriarty himself, not a hired man. "That's brave of him."

"He must have wanted us to see this. He wants us to know it's him. He wants something. Money, information…me." Sherlock got up from his chair and started pacing the floor.

"Sherlock you've got to calm down, you not going to help Merlin by worrying."

"You think I don't know that?" Sherlock snapped. "Moriarty could be doing anything to Merlin right now. Merlin's alone, probably scared. If only I had picked the stupid boy up."

"So you really do care about Merlin."

Sherlock did not answer the question; instead he glanced out the window and then rushed to the door. "Mycroft's here." Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and ran out the door- john right behind him yelling an apology and an excuse over his shoulder to a surprised Mrs. Hudson.

They got into the car waiting for them and rode to Mycroft's office in silence. John took this time to observe Sherlock. He had never seen Sherlock like this before. He looked worried for his little brother, despite whatever he had said before about Merlin, Sherlock really did care about his wellbeing. John had to say he was surprised Sherlock was showing this much emotion willingly, even if he wouldn't admit that he cared for Merlin.

John followed Sherlock as he stormed into Mycroft's office, "It's Moriarty, he's trying to send a message, he wants something from us." Sherlock said so fast John had trouble identifying separate words.

"I know I'm finding out where he is right now; we have pretty good idea already." Mycroft said, looking as worried as Sherlock did, but in a more controlled way. The only outwardly show of worry being the slight twisting of his umbrella.

"Do you have any idea what he could want?"

"Yes, there are some delicate military plans that we believe he has shown some interest in."

"What are you waiting for? Give Moriarty the planes!" Sherlock practically shouted.

"Sherlock, you know I can't do that."

"Mycroft, Merlin's our brother I won't let him die."

"Yes Sherlock, he is our brother but this is our country. I can't just hand over information like this. Besides you had no problem abandoning him at his school." All the fight drained out of Sherlock, John had to admit what Mycroft had said was a low blow, "We are not going to abandon him, we will get Merlin back but we will not do it by betraying our country. Emergency plans have been made in case something like this happens, we have fake plans to give Moriarty, and he won't know the difference." Mycroft said holding up a flash drive.

"What if he plugs it in to check before he lets Merlin go?" asked John.

"It has fake plans that look real; the only people who could tell the difference are the people who have seen the real plans. An extremely select few I assure you."

"So you're sure there's no way Moriarty could have seen the real plans?" John asked.

"Would he want the plans if he had already seen them?" Mycroft pointed out.

"Alright, when and where do we do the exchange?" Sherlock asked.

"As soon as…" Mycroft was cut off as his phone dinged loudly. Mycroft checked his phone and nodded when he saw the message, "Never mind, they just found where they are, we're ready to go now." Mycroft left the room with John and Sherlock following him, on the way to the car Mycroft started relaying the plan he had to Sherlock and John. "Sherlock and I are going to go in when the time comes. We're the ones he wants to see. I'm going to give Moriarty the flash drive and you're," Mycroft looked pointedly at Sherlock, "going to go to Merlin and get him back into the car as soon as you can. As soon as I join you we are going to drive back here, a paramedic team will be waiting- they can't come with us because we don't want to scare off Moriarty with too many people and sirens. John can wait with the paramedics."

"John's coming with us." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, you'd be risking the all our live including Merlin's."

"Then he can stay in the car, I want Merlin to have medical attention as soon as possible. I understand why we can't take a paramedic team with us and I trust John."

"Fine." Mycroft said as they climbed into the car, Mycroft in the front passenger seat and Sherlock and John in the backseat.

John hadn't noticed it in the car, what with all the commotion about Merlin, but now John could see Mycroft still had his umbrella with him. _Typical_, he thought, _but seriously the man's teenaged younger brother was kidnapped and he still remembers his stupid umbrella_.

The ride was silent, everyone was deep in thought. When they reached their destination, an old abandoned shoe factory, two of Moriarty's men were waiting for them. When the car stopped Mycroft and Sherlock started to get out of the car.

"No," said one of the Moriarty men, "Moriarty doesn't want to see you Iceman, he wants to see Sherlock and the doctor."

Mycroft looked as though he was going to argue back but thought of Merlin and decided not to, he gave Sherlock the flash drive then got back into the car. John and Sherlock followed the man who had spoken to him and the other stayed to make sure the car didn't go anywhere. John, Sherlock, and the henchman were quiet on their journey into the building and up the stairs, John glanced at Sherlock to make sure he wasn't panicking but Sherlock was staring straight ahead, his eyes showed no fear or panic, only determination. Sherlock Holmes meant business.

When they finally reached the room that Merlin was being kept in the henchman held open the door and let Sherlock and John pass him, while he waited outside. The room was very large and nearly empty. The few dim light-bulbs that hung from the ceiling gave a dusty glow to the room. In the middle of the room was Moriarty, he sat at a desk with a laptop and another henchman standing vigilant next to him. A suitcase and a backpack sat on the floor next to the desk, those where probably Merlin's things. Then there was Merlin.

John was taken aback by how similar Sherlock and Merlin looked. Merlin had Sherlock's hair color, lips, and cheek bones that could cut glass. There were only a few slight differences, Merlin's hair wasn't curly like Sherlock's and his eyes where blue not grey. Merlin also had horned-rimmed glasses that made him look very bookish but couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. Merlin was thin, Sherlock was also very thin but Sherlock had grown into his body, where as it looked like Merlin hadn't yet. Though Merlin wasn't that tall, he had the unhealthy skinny appearance of someone who had grown a lot in a short period of time.

Merlin was tied to a chair; he had a bruise on his temple and a cut on his cheek. There were tears in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but then shut it when the henchman standing next to him put a gun to his head.


	2. Chapter 2

First a gigantic hug and thank you to everyone who read, ,reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! Lizzielulu and myself are over the moon :)! As always constructive

critisism is welcome :) Chapters will be posted every saturday.

* * *

"Ah, look Merlin, we have visitors" Moriarty sing-songed with his overly bright smile.

Sherlock wordlessly held out the flash drive, not taking his eyes off Merlin.

Moriarty took the flash drive from Sherlock and held it as though it was just an empty cartridge. "My, my, please do tell Mycroft that he's outdone himself this time. Giving me exactly what I wanted and all I had to do was ask nicely. Isn't that right Merlin?" Moriarty said getting as close to Merlin as possible. Merlin tried to jerk away but between a mad kidnapper and a gun pressed to his temple Merlin didn't have much room.

Sherlock stepped forwards at seeing Merlin's discomfort, all he wanted to do was grab Merlin and get out of there.

"Not so fast." Moriarty said and the henchman nudged Merlin's head with the gun so Merlin's neck was forced at a slight angle "I want to check this first," Moriarty took the cap off the flash drive and plugged it into the laptop, "and besides I have a secret to tell you about Merlin, I'm afraid it's life or death, well his life or death anyway." Moriarty said and then laughed as he began to fiddle around with the laptop. Sherlock prayed to God, or to anyone who was listening, that Moriarty would not see any flaws in the fake information. "You see I really don't like Iceman, I mean he's fun and all but really I just love having you and John. You're both just so amusing to watch…" Moriarty babbled on, not that either John or Sherlock where actually listening, all of their attention was focused on Merlin.

"Sherlock, something's wrong." John whispered leaning close to Sherlock but not taking his eyes of Merlin.

"What?" Sherlock said, clearly not paying much attention to John.

"Something's wrong Sherlock, with your brother!" John whispered more urgently than before.

"What, what's wrong." Sherlock asked, finally turning to John.

"Listen."

Sherlock paused and listened so he could hear what John wanted him to. It was somebody's irregular breathing pattern- a wheezing/rasping/choking sound. Sherlock turned his head in the direction of the sound trying to figure out what was making it.

Merlin.

Merlin had asthma, how could Sherlock have forgotten? But Merlin's asthma wasn't this bad, sure the room was layered in dust but that wouldn't cause Merlin to have an asthma attack. Sherlock looked into Merlin's eyes hating the panic, fear, and tears he saw there, hating the man who had caused all those emotions to be present in his brother's eyes.

"Ahhh, so I see you've figured out the little secret. You see I did my homework and I looked up our young friend here. When I saw in his medical records that he had asthma I must say I was pleasantly surprised. I've given Merlin a little something I made myself. He was a little reluctant to accept my hospitality but I insisted. I've induced an asthma attack in our Merlin here; it's amazing what panic can do to a person. Don't you agree Sherlock? I know Merlin does. Just imagine what poor panicked Merlin must be going through, slowly choking as his esophagus closes in on itself and his lungs struggle for air. What a terrible way to die, your own body smothering itself." Moriarty smiled and bent down so his head was at Merlin's level, he reached out and touched Merlin's throat and the boy was powerless to move away again. Merlin's wheezing's got louder and his eyes got impossibly wide.

"Stop." Sherlock said loudly, looking into Merlin's scared eyes.

Moriarty looked up at Sherlock expectantly.

"Let him go, I'll do…" Sherlock's voice faltered.

"You'll do what?" Moriarty asked expectantly.

Sherlock shifted his eyes and stared Moriarty straight in the eyes. "I'll do anything." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

Moriarty's face cracks into a smile and he laughs. "You see, this, what your giving me right here, it what I really wanted. I mean these military plans are nice don't get me wrong, but anything Sherlock, anything. This is just perfect. You can go now."

Merlin's lets out a painful cough and his body seems to be trying to double over, convulsing painfully, but can't because he's tied to a chair. When John heard Moriarty say they could go he rushed over to where Merlin was and started to untie him.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked frozen in place.

"I've gotten what I wanted, you can go now."

Sherlock still looked confused.

"You see Sherlock, I wanted two things today, the military plans and to see you beg."

By now John had untied Merlin and carried him bridal style to the door. The teenager let out another hacking cough and the wheezing got louder. Merlin was now clutching his chest.

"Come on Sherlock!" John shouted.

Sherlock gave Moriarty one last look then turned and hurried to the door where John was standing. Any other day begging for anything from Moriarty would make Sherlock's skin crawl and someday it probably would, but right now he had more important things to worry about. He grabbed Merlin's suitcase and backpack and ran out of the room.

Sherlock and John raced down the stairs, John doing his best to jostle Merlin as little as possible. They ran out of the building and the moment Mycroft saw that John was carrying Merlin he jumped out of the car and opened the one of the back doors for him so John could get Merlin into the car as fast as possible. Sherlock went straight for the henchman. Everything in him wanted to punch the man but knowing Moriarty's fondness for snipers Sherlock resisted.

"Give it to me, NOW!" Sherlock shouted at the man, the hired man wordlessly handed Sherlock the red inhaler and Sherlock took it, handed the luggage he was carrying to Mycroft, and jumped into the back of the car with John and Merlin. The driver sped away at Mycroft's command, as soon as he had put Merlin's things in the boot and was back in the car, and then Mycroft turned around to see what was going on with his brothers and John.

Merlin weekly reached out for the inhaler in Sherlock's hand, and Sherlock was about to give it to him when John came and snatched it out of his hand.

"No, he's too far gone; he won't be able to do it himself." John said as he took off the cap and started shaking it. "Hold on Merlin, its coming. Ready? Breathe out." Merlin did so and John placed the nozzle between his parted lips and pressed down on the silver canister. Merlin took a deep breathe in and inhaled as much of the medicine as he could. John took the inhaler away and Merlin continued to wheeze. "It's alright Merlin, it never works on the first try." Then John repeated the process.

"What happened?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock explained what had happened, skipping the begging part. "How much time do we have before he realizes those plans are fake?" Sherlock asked.

"No idea, that's why we have to get back to my house as soon as possible." Mycroft said.

"No, Merlin's not staying with you anymore." Sherlock said defiantly.

"What?" Mycroft asked surprised.

"He's going to stay with me." Sherlock said, he had thought long and hard about this and he had made a decision.

"Are you trying to make a joke, Sherlock, because it's not very funny."

"I'm not kidding; you don't know how to watch over a teenager!"

"Oh and you do?"

"Well I wouldn't let him get kidnapped."

"Sherlock I was…"

"At a meeting about the Korean elections, I know."

"How did you know about…?" Mycroft began but then Sherlock cut him off again.

"You haven't even seen the boy for the past year at least, you don't know anything about him."

"Fine, you're right I don't, but neither do you." Mycroft retorted.

"No you're right I don't but I am willing to take the time, which is something you're never going to have for him. You never have any extra time, Mycroft! Besides living with a detective and doctor is a lot safer than living with the man who's the British government."

"Sherlock that doesn't make any sense, do you know how much security is with me anywhere I go?" Mycroft said.

"Exactly, you have a ton of security because people want to _kill_ you Mycroft." Sherlock said as if it were obvious.

Mycroft opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but John quickly cut him off before he got the chance.

"Shouldn't Merlin have a say in this?" John asked. Both Sherlock and Mycroft looked at Merlin and John as if they had both forgotten that they weren't alone. Sherlock studied his little brother closely. Merlin didn't look great but he was breathing semi-regularly now. His hair was disheveled, his eyes still looked panicked, his hands were shaking, he kept trying to take deep breathes to get his breathing under control, and he looked exhausted.

"Well I suppose his opinion should be taken into consideration." Mycroft said trying to sound diplomatic. Then the attention of everyone in the car, except for the driver's, was on Merlin. His eyes darted from face to face he was getting panicked again. He opened his mouth say something, then closed it, shaking his head.

"How, about we wait." John said feeling bad for the boy, "Merlin can stay at Mycroft's and then in a week or so he can make his decision on where he wants to go."

"So you're taking his side." Sherlock said, sounding younger than Merlin.

"No Sherlock, I'm trying to help Merlin. He's been kidnapped, held for ransom, nearly died from an asthma attack, and now is being forced by his two _brothers_ I might add, to choose where he is going to live. He's stressed and he needs some time to decide. Besides, it'll give you some time to figure out where Merlin will sleep and find a school for him to go to in case he does decide to live with us." John said, when he was done both Mycroft and Sherlock looked like sorely scolded children. John was impressed with himself never thinking that he could make any either Mycroft and Sherlock look that sheepish. Holmes' were not easily cowed. Merlin gave John a weak smile in thanks.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The air was thick with tension and when they finally reached Mycroft's home Sherlock and Mycroft didn't say anything to each other. Sherlock got out of the car and helped Merlin get his things from the boot and John gave him his inhaler back.

"Call, if you change your mind, alright." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for coming to get me from that… man." Merlin said, he seemed to be having a hard time accepting the fact that Moriarty was human.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved Merlin."

"Yeah, so am I. Bye Sherlock." Merlin said he offered Sherlock a small smile and then started following Mycroft to his house, backpack on his back and suitcase trailing behind.

Sherlock got back into the car. "What do you look so smug about?" He asked John.

"It's just refreshing to see you caring about someone." John said.

"Mycroft thinks he's better than me at everything, this is me just reminding him that he isn't nothing more."

But it didn't wipe the smug look of John's face because he knew it was a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooooooo sorry this was updatee late at night! My associate and I have been busy all day and then my internet was having problems. This chapter was edited not only by me, but also another friend of mine, so fingers crossed for no spelling mistakes this time and i plan to fix the other chapters when I have time. This chapter will be the last of this story (unless fans demand otherwise) and the end of the first part of the Merlin Holmes series. The next story (part 2 of the series) is in the works but might not be up by next saturday so please be patient. :) enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

It took Sherlock two days to get everything ready for Merlin. John was surprised to see him doing so much for something that didn't involve his violin, a case, or some weird experiment involving random severed body parts. Sherlock had rearranged his bedroom so all of his possessions were on one side. Then he went out and bought a mattress, a borough, a small wardrobe, and a bed that had a book shelf attached to it with a set of drawers underneath it. He decided Merlin could choose the comforter for the bed when (not if) he got here. Sherlock had also gotten a small desk; he had managed to squeeze it into the corner of the room. When he was done the room was not nearly as cramped as one would think. Sherlock never spent that much time in it anyway so he didn't mind the loss of space.

One the second day Sherlock started looking for schools in London. He left the house to take a tour of several schools before he made his final decision.

"Westminster School." Sherlock said triumphantly at the end of the second day.

"What?" John asked putting down his book.

"Merlin will be attending Westminster School, for the rest of the school year. I've contacted his old school and they've sent Merlin's school record to Westminster. It's perfect. Merlin will be able to get to the school using the public bus route and it's a day school so he'll be home every night."

"Westminster is a good school. You'd need his grades and everything. Where did you get them?" John asked not knowing if he even wanted to hear the answer.

Sherlock held up Merlin's report card. John remembered how Sherlock had helped Merlin get his things from the boot of the car, including his backpack. No wonder Sherlock had been so willing to help.

"What are his grades like?" John asked.

Sherlock unfolded the paper and showed John.

"I'm impressed." John said; he looked up at Sherlock, "You're not though." He added, guessing from the look on Sherlock's face. Merlin had A's in every subject; his best seemed to be English, and History which he had gotten 97 in both. The rest were French: 92, Science: 90, and Mathematics: 90. "He's just got different interests than you Sherlock; he doesn't live for Science and do complicated experiments for fun. He's probably more creative, nothing wrong with that."

They sat in silence for a while, than John spoke again.

"Sherlock I've been meaning to ask you; why are you doing all this? It's a huge responsibility; you've gone through so much trouble and the kids not even here yet. Is it because you feel bad about him getting… kidnapped?" John asked using his gentle, voice that he reserved for patients.

"No, I'm not doing all this because I feel bad." Sherlock said, "It's because Merlin's sixteen, I haven't seen him in five years, and I know Mycroft's only seen him a few times throughout those five years. Merlin's changed a lot, I don't know in what ways but I do know that Mycroft doesn't know how he's changed either and he was supposed to be Merlin's guardian. I want to make sure somebody is looking after him, making sure he's making the right decisions in life. I know that when you first moved in this wasn't part of the plan, I hope you'll stay though."

"I never considered leaving." John said, "It's really kind of you to be willing to do this for your brother though." John said. Honestly, did Sherlock think John was going to miss this? Sherlock, trying to be social with a teenager, this was just too good.

"John I'm not as cruel as to leave a child in Mycroft's care for too long, that would be child abuse." Sherlock said.

Knew it couldn't last long, John thought.

In the end it didn't take Merlin a week to decide, it only took him five days. John was extremely thankful, in the three days that Sherlock was not preparing for Merlin's arrival he was more agitated and annoyed than ever.

When Merlin finally arrived at the flat, Mrs. Hudson, John, and Sherlock were waiting in the living room of 221B Baker Street. Merlin entered with his backpack and suitcase, Mycroft following behind him. Mycroft had apparently taken the news of Merlin leaving surprisingly well, he had agreed with Merlin's arguments. It seemed both of the older Holmes brothers had a soft spot for Merlin. After introductions had been made between Merlin and Mrs. Hudson it became extremely awkward. Sherlock and John were sitting in their normal armchairs, Mycroft sitting in one of the desk chairs, Mrs. Hudson was standing (though she hardly ever sat down) and merlin was sitting on the sofa with his luggage on the floor next to him. The silence would have been absolute if the flat had not been above a busy street.

Mycroft suddenly checked his watch, stood up and declared it was time for him to leave. Merlin stood up and approached Mycroft to say goodbye. There was a moment of slight flailing on Merlin's part between them because Merlin was going for a hug and Mycroft just wanted a handshake. They ended up shaking hands, both Merlin and Mycroft looking extremely uncomfortable. When Mycroft had left Merlin was left standing in the middle of the room until Mrs. Hudson leapt at the opportunity to get to know Merlin.

"So you're the last Holmes boy, I never knew Sherlock had a younger brother, he never mentioned you." Mrs. Hudson said, then, when she had realized how that must have sounded she began to talk rather quickly, "Well I am only the landlady, not your housekeeper. Would you like some tea and biscuits?" She asked quickly.

"No thank you." Merlin said politely.

Mrs. Hudson looked at a loss for what to do next. John was slightly surprised, he thought he heard a bit of an Irish accent when Merlin spoke but he couldn't be sure.

"I'll have some Mrs. Hudson if you wouldn't mind." John said doing his best to break the awkward silence and give Sherlock and Merlin some time together.

"I'm not your housekeeper, John." Mrs. Hudson said as she began to make the tea and get the biscuits.

"I'll show you, our bedroom." Sherlock said to Merlin.

Merlin grabbed his things from the floor and followed Sherlock, "Our?" he asked.

"There are only two bedrooms," Sherlock said as he led Merlin to the room they would be sharing, "John has one so you and I will have to share one." He opened the door to the room and gestured for Merlin to enter. Sherlock stood stiffly in the doorway as Merlin surveyed the room and dropped his things onto the bed that was clearly his. "I picked out the furniture, but we can exchange anything if you don't like it. I didn't pick out a comforter; I didn't know what you'd want. I thought we'd go today, if you are up to it. I arranged the furniture the best I could but if you don't like the set-up we can always…"Sherlock rambled on talking fast.

"It's perfect, Sherlock, thanks." Merlin said giving Sherlock a genuine smile.

Merlin unzipped his suitcase and began to take out his things, putting them into the wardrobe, and the brogue, and in the drawers under the bed. Sherlock was surprised at how many books the boy owned; he filled his bookshelf with them and put the few that wouldn't fit on top. Merlin didn't use a lot of the clothing storage space, having gone to a school with uniforms there was never much need for normal clothes.

"Keep your uniform clothes," Sherlock instructed from his bed which he was sitting on, "Westminster's Uniform is similar but you can get rid of the blazers and the ties though. We'll get you fitted for new ones before school starts."

When all of Merlin's things were put away Sherlock and Merlin went out to buy the comforter. They came back from the store with a blue plaid one and Merlin made his new bed for the first time. When all this was done it was nearly time for dinner.

Dinner was nice; Sherlock and Merlin had brought back some Chinese take-out so it was nothing too special. Sherlock did his best to clear off some of the table so they could eat dinner like civilized people. The three of them sat around the table, mostly in an awkward silence but every now and then someone would be bold enough to try and make some kind of conversation.

"What kind of experiments do you do, Sherlock?" Merlin asked. John wasn't sure if Merlin knew exactly what it was Sherlock did for a living, but at least he knew Sherlock loved science.

"All types really, most are for my work so try not to disturb them." Sherlock said, not one to mince words.

Merlin finished his glass of, milk and then stood up from his chair, "Does anyone want anything, while I'm up?" Merlin asked politely.

Both Sherlock and John shook their heads and Merlin crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator to get himself more milk.

"Um, Sherlock," Merlin began, his voice sounded a bit shaky like he was trying not to freak out "what exactly are these?" he asked hold up a bag of what looked like tongues.

"I'm cataloguing the differences between a human tongue, and a cow tongue." Sherlock answered as though it was the most common thing in the world.

"Oh," Merlin said his voice still a little high, gingerly placed the toughs back in the refrigerator and John noticed Merlin didn't get any more milk and didn't eat anything else either. He just sat at the table with Sherlock and John eyeing the experiment Sherlock had condensed to the other half of the table with a little more caution than before.

That night Sherlock and Merlin lay in their separate beds staring at the ceiling. It was strange for Sherlock who was not used to anybody sharing a room with him and although he couldn't see Merlin he could hear his breathing. Eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sherlock was awoken by someone's shouts. He shot up straight in bed and fumbled around trying to find a light switch or a gun, anything to stop the shouting that he was hearing. He fell out of bed and was still trying to untangle himself from his bedcovers when John, awoken by the shouting as well came running into the room, throwing open the door, and hitting Sherlock's head with it in the process.

"Sherlock, what's happening?" John asked.

Sherlock finally got himself untangled from the sheets and turned on the light, now he could see what was happening. Merlin was thrashing around in his bed; eyes shut tight, shouting at some enemy only he could see. "No, stop, don't I-I can't breathe!"

"It's Merlin, John; he's having a night terror. I'll take care of it, go back to bed." Sherlock said and without waiting for an answer shut the door. He crossed the room to Merlin's bed and shook the boy awake. "Merlin, it's just a dream! Merlin, wake up! You're alright, just open your eyes." Finally Merlin's eyes flickered open and his last shout died in his throat.

"Sherlock, what are you… Oh." Merlin said as the realization of where he was hit him.

"Do you want your glasses?" Sherlock asked reaching for them on the bedside table.

"No thanks." Merlin said, he was pretty much blind without them but once he could see things he would wake up. There was something nice about everything being a little blurry; there was no need to look closely at anything. "Sorry about waking you up."

"You where dreaming about Moriarty." Sherlock said; it wasn't a question.

"I-well yeah." Merlin said turning his head to look at the blob that was Sherlock sitting on his own bed. "Do you have bad dreams about him too?" Merlin asked, hating how much like a child he sounded saying it.

"He won't get to you again." Sherlock said, not answering Merlin's question.

"You and I both know that even you can't make a promise like that." Merlin said, a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

Sherlock winced. He had heard about relationships between other sets of brothers and how the younger brothers, when they were small, believed everything the elder would say no matter how preposterous. Merlin and Sherlock never had that kind of relationship. None of the Holmes brothers did. Not only due to their age difference but to the fact that Sherlock always thought himself above either of his brothers; now he found himself sharing a room with a boy who he was supposed to know all about but didn't know anything about. Sherlock couldn't even remember Merlin's middle name, had he deleted it? Wasn't that important, your younger brother's middle name? John knew a lot about Harry, and Harry was an alcoholic who John only associated with because they were siblings. Merlin hadn't done anything wrong; Sherlock actually liked him more than Mycroft, and was a much better sibling than either Mycroft or Harry but Sherlock was pretty sure that he knew more about Mycroft and Harry than he knew about Merlin.

"I hope this works, me living here I mean." Merlin blurted out.

"Do you think it will work?" Sherlock asked, honestly wanting Merlin's opinion on the matter.

"I already like you more than Mycroft." Merlin offered.

Sherlock laughed out loud, "Well that, Merlin, is not saying much."

Merlin chuckled softly.

"John, I said you can go back to bed." Sherlock said loudly.

The floorboards outside their door creaked as did the ones in the hallway as John made his way back to his bed. He had been listening to make sure Merlin was alright. John smiled to himself, even though Merlin thought he was a creep now, he was really starting to think this would work.


End file.
